The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for drying materials, particularly seeds and grains, by introducing the material at the top of an upwardly vertical air flow arrangement.
In certain industries there is a need to dry large amounts of particle formed materials such as seeds and grains. In the past, various methods including belt conveyor and rotary drum dryers have been used which require relatively high investment in equipment and space. Moreover, in most systems, the seeds may get damaged in the drying process, and the drying process may require much time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for drying of particle formed materials such as seeds and grains, the improvement being in terms of initial investment and drying time.